


A Major, B Minor

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Composer Trio, Friendship, Gen, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Sougo, Minami, and Yuki are tasked with composing music together. They come together at the studio to try playing the score they wrote.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Yuki & Natsume Minami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Major, B Minor

The door to the studio fell open as the final member they were waiting on arrived. He hung his coat on the hook and came to take his seat beside the others. 

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Minami tucked a strand of hair back. 

“It’s alright. We were just working out the harmonies for this part.” 

Sougo pointed to the bars he and Yuki had just been practicing. Minami glanced at the notes, taking out a pencil from his bag. 

“Is it too difficult?”

“Not at all.” Yuki spoke. “It’s a very unique sound. I want to make sure that it comes through clearly.” 

The composers had been tasked with creating a soundtrack for an upcoming TV series. Minami thought the task would be impossible, seeing as each of them had a different musical taste. To his surprise though, everything had gone fairly smooth. There were a couple of bumps along the way between him and Yuki, but Sougo helped them come to a reasonable solution. 

Yuki plucked at a string on his guitar.

“Shall we run through this to see how it sounds altogether?” 

Sougo adjusted the strap on his guitar as Minami took his place behind the piano. He adjusted the bench to where it was comfortable before tapping a couple of the keys. 

“We’ll start from the top and go as far as we can.” Yuki pulled his leg up on the sofa, placing the guitar in his lap. 

Minami nodded to him, waited for Sougo to be ready, then turned back to the piano. The score sheet stared at him, the various notes dancing on the page like they belonged. He took a breath before playing the opening chords. The tempo found itself in his fingers as they glided across the various black and white keys. After a moment he heard Yuki and Sougo join in.

Music flowed throughout the studio as the trio played their parts. The harmonies from the guitars came together to form one melodious melody that wrapped itself around the sound of the piano. All was well until an undesirable sound came from one of the guitars. 

“I’m sorry!” Sougo stopped playing as the melody fell apart. “I didn’t play that chord properly.”

Minami relaxed his hands, placing them in his lap as he waited to continue. Yuki was looking at the sheet in front of Sougo.

“If you progress your fingers like this,” Yuki played the chords on the page. “You’ll be able to hit the chords easier.”

Sougo’s face lit up in realization as he practiced the progression himself. Once he got it memorized he made a note on his sheet. 

Minami brought his hands up, ready to play as he watched for approval to begin again. Fingers pressed on the keys and music filled the studio once more. Minami listened to the sound coming from the three of them, wanting to hear every note that escaped from their hands. It was when he started listening intently that he heard how jumbled their sound was. He furrowed his brows, trying to pinpoint the exact thing that could, or couldn’t, be fixed. He heard a guitar drop out.

“Something isn’t right.” It was Yuki that voiced the concern. 

All three composers stopped and recalled the sound they had just heard. 

“I’m not sure how we can fix that.” Sougo picked up the score and gave it a lookover. 

Minami sat back on the bench, closing his eyes as he searched for an answer. Yuki went back to playing different chord progressions to see if the score itself needed modification. 

Minami didn’t think the score needed to be fixed. He thought what they had written was perfect as is, but something still didn’t sit right. 

“Perhaps it’s a balance issue.” He spoke up then.

When the other two didn’t object he continued. 

“We all have talent in our playing and I think that might be the problem.” 

Yuki and Sougo glanced at each other.

“Like we’re listening to each other, but not at the same time…” Sougo brought a hand to his face.

“Precisely.” Minami turned to face him. 

“In that case, I think Sougo-kun should play with more confidence.” Yuki spoke. “The lower harmony isn’t coming through as strong.” 

Sougo nodded, a bit hesitant to play again. Yuki looked to Minami next. 

“Your sound is good, but I think it needs a more gentle touch.”

Minami pondered the suggestion before turning and tapping a couple of keys. 

“I’ll adjust my sound to fit with Sougo-kun’s playing.” 

The three gave a nod to each other, before waiting on Minami to start them off once more. He adjusted his playing to give off a more gentle sound, fingers tapping keys softly and with emotion. Yuki and Sougo’s guitars meshed together to create a harmony that mixed well with that of the piano. Minami closed his eyes, listening to the new sound they created. 

Ah, this was much better.

The new sound they had created gave a sense of calm, but with the emotion that hung on the lips of the protagonist. Notes fluttered from his keys and arose from the guitar strings. When they reached the end of the song, Minami played the final notes and the room fell silent. He didn’t know how long they sat like that, taking in the piece they had just created. 

“Well done everyone.” Minami let a smile cross his face.

“That was so cool…” Sougo stared at his hands in disbelief. 

“We made it all the way through.” Yuki smiled. “I’ll go get us some drinks to celebrate.”

Minami gave his request and turned back to his piano. He couldn’t remember the last time he had fun playing in a group like this. He pressed the keys under his fingers, making a note to try a project like this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for @souyuki_12 over on twitter! Merry Christmas! ♥
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write and gave me an opportunity to try my hand at writing Minami. I want this trio to get together and compose the greatest song ever!


End file.
